rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 80:Covenship is Magic
(137) Canti: Test. (136) Danizelle: It works ** (136) Danizelle noogies Canti ** (133) Lian: there you go (137) Royal Rainbow: Test. (132) Priceless Emerald: *injects canti with nanoponies* (137) Royal Rainbow: Test. (136) Danizelle: NANOPONIES! ** (132) Priceless Emerald gives danizelle cereal laced with nanoponies ** (137) Royal Rainbow: Ok, that works :) (132) Priceless Emerald: they call him bilbo! bilbo baggins! Bravest little hobbit of 'em all! (134) Shadell: Hello. 'ow are yea friends? (134) Shadell: THe pirate filter be a fun d'in' indeed. (137) Royal Rainbow: I do say, tis quite amazin' t' see a pirate filter (134) Shadell: And that is enough of that. Not everyone here speaks seatongue. (132) Priceless Emerald: arr 'arr yarr scurvy bilges (132) Priceless Emerald: w(**sss**)nder what th(**sss**)s (**sss**)ne d(**sss**)es (133) Lian: where do you want to be? (132) Priceless Emerald: I assume this will occur in hell (132) Priceless Emerald: do we have any noteworthy townhouses/dwellings in hell? (136) Danizelle: what were we working on last week again? (133) Lian: You convinced the Swarm to continue stuff after you continue to do what you want to do anyway? (132) Priceless Emerald: we've got the Guild to finish up, as well as stuff in hell AND introducing Royal Rainbow (137) Royal Rainbow: mmm (137) Royal Rainbow: Its quite a bit (134) Niet: Emerald, by default we have oodles of stuff in hell. (134) Niet: We also have the sodality we took over, Octavion's lands and Niet's manse. (137) Royal Rainbow: I coulf have swarn neit said y'all were in the middle of something when you finished last week (134) Niet: It was my mistake. (134) Niet: Apparently the guild is done? (132) Priceless Emerald: I thought we were in the middle of it too, but *shrug* (132) Priceless Emerald: I CAN however, wait, on both counts, to get canti introduced (133) Lian: the scene is, its not done perse, but as I said in private Danzi worked out a deal of "do what you want to do anyway and I'll support you and you might prove you can take over" (134) Niet: What's her connection with Saxon? (137) Royal Rainbow: You can use "RR" to refer to me if it becomes hard to type out (133) Lian: Danzi didn't get that, you can always ask him. (132) Priceless Emerald: well, let's at least start on the introduction, then? (136) Danizelle: basically Danzi got her to promise her to take us more seriously if we did what we have more or less already done (137) Royal Rainbow: Shadell is so distracted, I swear (133) Lian: and continue doing what you want to do anyway (132) Priceless Emerald: so, we're in hell, whose property do we want to be chilling at, as I would presume each of our characters have differing tastes in decor (136) Danizelle: Danzi has a manse there, but it's all ebon-dragony, and likely in one of the gold lamp districts (133) Lian: She could bumrush your stargate (132) Priceless Emerald: we could assume Priceless at least has a very accomodating, if possibly a bit decadent, of a townhouse or mansion somewhere (137) Royal Rainbow: For some reason I didnt picture mansions being in hell >.> (133) Lian: You all have Mansions in the canticle if you care. (133) Lian: you also have a friggen gate from hell to creation (137) Royal Rainbow: whee \o/ (132) Priceless Emerald: for some reason, it amuses me to mentally picture a pony crashing in on decadent relaxation on the group's part (137) Royal Rainbow: Not really sure how that'd play out (137) Royal Rainbow: but it is amusing :) (133) Lian: Emerald's place (133) Lian: WAIT, you had a holiday to invent didn't you (132) Priceless Emerald: yes (137) Royal Rainbow: Oh yeah, that (133) Lian: you could run into her on the way to cecelyne... (132) Priceless Emerald: very well, thoughts, Shadell, Danzi? (132) Priceless Emerald: afk (134) Niet: Works for me. whispering to Abirkin2, Kel's been having problems making it in general and his life has gotten really busy so he feels its better to just step out. (133) Lian: so much heading ot the desert (137) Royal Rainbow: I like running into the party on the way to cecelyne (133) Lian: ahem (133) Lian: much traveling towards the edge.. ** (136) Danizelle follows the malefactor, Wondering how the hell she's supposed to pull this one off. ** ** (134) Niet follows the Jacinct Brick Road. ** (133) Lian: (Pony go!) (132) Priceless Emerald: (back) ** (132) Priceless Emerald heads onward, looking in-charge ** ** (136) Danizelle slithers behind emerald, taking in the sights of the demon-world. Always something new and exciting to see ** (137) Royal Rainbow: (um) ** (137) Royal Rainbow can be seen trotting off in the background, her bright colors and pony-ness a stark contrast to the background. It looks like she's heading towards the group ** (132) Priceless Emerald: (from front of group, or back, just to check?) (137) Royal Rainbow: (front) ** (132) Priceless Emerald holds up a hand to signal the group to stop as she did, stating, "It looks like we have company." ** (136) Danizelle: "It's a horse-thing... That's not any color I've ever seen on a horse. Probably another piece of wildlife destined to get eaten ** (137) Royal Rainbow trots a bit closer, and noticing the group, heads directly towards them ** (132) Priceless Emerald: "keep in mind, we're in hell Danzi, and it's not eaten or dissolved yet" she pointed out to Danizelle (137) Royal Rainbow: "You there. Where is this group heading?" (136) Danizelle: "Niet'll probably love whatever it is as soon as she notices it. It's adorable. Almost needlessly so." ** (136) Danizelle gets her eyetwitch thing going on when the pony talks ** (132) Priceless Emerald: "Cecelyne." she replied, "Who asks?" (137) Royal Rainbow: "I do. What year is it?" ** (134) Niet hugs the horsy! ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow trots within a few yards of the group, and gets hugged by a maid ** (137) Royal Rainbow: "Hey, hey!" she tries to lightly shake the maid from her, but ends up giving up ** (137) Royal Rainbow grumbles a little bit ** (132) Priceless Emerald: "I mean, who are you." she clarified, spending a mote to make her caste mark appear. (137) Royal Rainbow: "I see. The name's Royal Rainbow. And why might you be?" she says, tilting her head slightly, raising an eyebrow ** (132) Priceless Emerald looks a tad smug as she buffs her nails on her dress for a moment, idly examining them before replying, "Priceless Emerald, you may have heard of me and my companions." ** (134) Niet: "Pony ride." (137) Royal Rainbow: "I'm afraid I haven't heard of you... I don't get around much." ** (137) Royal Rainbow tries to distance herself from Neit ** ** (134) Niet glances at the pony oddly for several moments before backing away, a tad nervously. ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow looks at Neit, curious as to why the maid stopped. She pauses for a moment before resuming conversation ** (136) Danizelle: "hmmmm. (137) Royal Rainbow: "... Cece (137) Royal Rainbow: (er) (137) Royal Rainbow: "... cecelyne, eh? Mind if I tag along for a little bit?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "Something the matter, Niet?" she asked (134) Niet: "She's an infernal." (132) Priceless Emerald: "Quite. I assume she had an unfortunate encounter?" she asked, looking at Royal Rainbow. (137) Royal Rainbow: "Very much so. An entire prayer mill transformed into these... horses" she waves a hoof around in the air, trying to articulate this point "Things got a bit out of hand and I lead a revolt." (136) Danizelle: "Oh I wonder how that could happen." She gives Niet that irritated "shake down the defiler" look. (137) Royal Rainbow: "That was a long time ago, though. May I ask what year it is?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "Given that it is Calibration, we are between RY 769 and 770." she told Royal Rainbow (137) Royal Rainbow: (how long, generally, would it take to build up 400 xp?) (136) Danizelle: ((Looooong time)) (132) Priceless Emerald: (that's assuming standard long-term xp, danizelle, if posed as a side campaign, it could be much faster) (137) Royal Rainbow: (so we're talking in the 5-8 year range, or sometime less?" (133) Lian: (a couple years of questing would work) (136) Danizelle: ((With a more recent ponying)) (133) Lian: (time iN Malfeas is sticky.. that's before you have SWLIHN messing with it) (137) Royal Rainbow: (what about the time hiccup? I thought there would have been some sort of wonky time thing that would have made RR experience a lot more time than what the party was experiencing, so a few weeks would have been years?) (136) Danizelle: ((true)) (137) Royal Rainbow: (so im going to go for a ponified early on, and then sort of ruled over the ponies before meeting the group (137) Royal Rainbow: "Time flies when your trotting around, I guess" she shrugs slightly (132) Priceless Emerald: "It can," she stated, making a mental note of the verbal tick ** (136) Danizelle gives Niet a look. ** (136) Danizelle: "Something you wanna tell us?" ** (137) Royal Rainbow looks at Neit too ** (134) Niet: "What?" ** (132) Priceless Emerald quirks an eyebrow at Niet in that amazingly imperious manner she had. ** ** (136) Danizelle taps the claws of all six hands against her skin and scales and gives Niet a level look. ** ** (134) Niet cocks her head to the side curiously. ** ** (136) Danizelle sighs. ** (136) Danizelle: "The more things change the more they stay the same." ** (137) Royal Rainbow sits on the ground ** (136) Danizelle: "let's get going before i get irritated, Emerald." (137) Royal Rainbow: "May I accompany you?" she 'stands' up (132) Priceless Emerald: "I suppose." she replied, leading the way into Cecelyne ** (136) Danizelle slithers along towards the endless desert. ** ** (134) Niet tries to ride the pony. ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow bucks a few times, attempting very hard to knock off Neit ** ** (134) Niet falls rather poorly. ** (134) Niet: "It's not my fault you're a pony!" (137) Royal Rainbow: "I just don't like bein a beast of burden." ** (132) Priceless Emerald leads to the best location to commune with cecelyne that she would know of. ** (133) Lian: so the desert (132) Priceless Emerald: (So, since I would presumably know how to do this, would it be a prayer roll or something else?) (133) Lian: (charisma+performance) (132) Priceless Emerald: "Oh mighty Cecelyne, I, your worthy servant, seeks your attention!" she declared at the end of the prayer ritual. (133) Lian: (2) (132) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,6,6,4,4,2,1 = (6) 2 successes (132) Priceless Emerald: (10 total) (133) Cecelyne: the silver sands around them form into massive Solifugae ** (132) Priceless Emerald remains properly prostrated before Cecelyne ** (133) Cecelyne: "What is it you wish?" (132) Priceless Emerald: (just to check, which was the solifugae?) (133) Cecelyne: (its a real world animal) ** (136) Danizelle bows low to Cecelyne. ** (132) Priceless Emerald: "Mistress Cecelyne, I would like to petition you, so as to declare a new holiday, in celebration of the strides the Reclamation has made so far." she stated, still in a properly subservient posture. ** (134) Niet hides behind the pony. Spiders are scary. ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow doesn't flinch in responce to the spider ** (133) Cecelyne: "Oh?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, a frivolous holiday, with time spent hiding and searching for eggs," she suggested. (133) Cecelyne: That is all? (134) Niet: "Where you make everyone dress up like bunny-girls!" (133) Cecelyne: "who?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "I believe my rude companion could better explain her contribution to the idea, Mistress." she stated in response to Niet piping up. (134) Niet: "Where all who worship you dress up in the form of silly animals. It's arbitrary and nonsensical and forces them to endure horrible things as a testament to your greatness." (133) Cecelyne: (Niet manipulation+socialy thing) (134) Niet: (Stunt?) (133) Cecelyne: (2) (134) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,5,5,5,5,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (2) +9 conviction channel/Excellency +2 dice specialty: Spread cute +2 stunt (134) Niet: (...) (134) Niet: (11) (134) Niet: (And that is what I call a horrible roll.) (133) Cecelyne: You haven't quite hammered out the rules, who hides? who searches what is the Punishment for failure.. what is the reward for success? (134) Niet: "Everyone searches. Eggs are hidden. Those who can't find eggs have to stay bunny-girls for the entire year, to better glorify your name through the absurdity of their punishment." (134) Niet: "Those who succeed get to dedicate their success to you." (133) Cecelyne: "who hides them?" (134) Niet: "Your priests, and us?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "It could be called... Easter!" Priceless suggested, going with the first thing that popped in her head. (133) Cecelyne: (I don't think Emerald or Danzi signed up to hide eggs() (136) Danizelle: ((If it puts the DK egg in reach and shuts Emerald up she'll do it)) (137) Royal Rainbow: (I see... EASTer, since your all in the EAST. I see what you did there.) (137) Royal Rainbow: ( *pretends like that made sense*) (133) Cecelyne: "So you and my priests would ahve to hide then.. and those who failed would be stuck" (134) Niet: "Yes." (134) Niet: (And thus, the coven became the most hated people in hell.) (137) Royal Rainbow: (Covenship is MAGIC) (136) Danizelle: ((yuuuuuup)) (137) Royal Rainbow: (fuck! I forgot to get a motivation- and I have a high conviction!) (137) Royal Rainbow: (*finds a motivation* *royal rainbow vomits on character sheet*) ** (136) Danizelle watches the proceedings quietly. ** (133) Cecelyne: (asking Niet's player for clarification on something) (134) Niet: "Yes, we'd hide every egg in Malfeas, and paint them in appropriate colors for your worship, then everyone would try and find them to worship you, while those who fail stay as bunnygirls to worship you instead." (133) Cecelyne: and those who fail ti find? (137) Royal Rainbow: "I believe that habing the failures remain bipedal quite... forgiving, if I may say so. If you were to, say, turn them into a creature such as myself, then worship and a better performance next year would almost follow suit" (137) Royal Rainbow: (do I roll something?) (137) Royal Rainbow: (also Shadell is getting pizza- will be back soon) (137) Royal Rainbow: (as in, just downstairs) (133) Cecelyne: (charisma+presense) (134) Niet: (Can someone send Canti the dice-bot?) (137) Royal Rainbow: (stunt bonus?) (137) Royal Rainbow: (excelency applicable?) (133) Cecelyne: (2 Yes) (137) Royal Rainbow: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (12) +10 dice excelency (137) Royal Rainbow: (17) (137) Royal Rainbow: (good?) (133) Cecelyne: "Perhaps" ** (137) Royal Rainbow looks pleased of herself ** (137) Royal Rainbow: "lovely!" (133) Cecelyne: "I think..it would anger my sister too much for such completely chaos... so perhaps an area" (134) Niet: "But ponies have nothing to do with eggs. Bunnies are a symbol of fertility, and thus they should be the form for everyone who can't find eggs, so we can have more." (134) Niet: "Besides, if they're weak, why reward them with something that would make them better? Wouldn't that reverse your order?" (134) Niet: "Also, SWLIHN loves cute things now. If it was bunnies, she'd probably be obligated to accept, so long as her collections of ponies were left alone." (133) Cecelyne: "An area shall be chosen, you shall chose it, The time will be no more than 40 days" (132) Priceless Emerald: "How large is the area to be, Mistress?" Priceless queried. (133) Cecelyne: "No greater than what was held by octivan" (133) Cecelyne: "what punishment then shall there before those who fail?" (134) Niet: "Stuck as bunny-girls!" (136) Danizelle: "Let them serve Ipithymia, and fill out her stock of "worlkers" for the duration of their shame." (134) Niet: "And forced to obey those who proved more successful?" (133) Cecelyne: (she's asking what for people who get no eggs) (137) Royal Rainbow: (I thought thats what we were discussing...) (133) Cecelyne: (I am oocly confused then what niet has suggested) (136) Danizelle: ((That's what wer were talking about (132) Priceless Emerald: (cecelyne: Niet's suggestion is A: searchers get to be bunny girls. B. if they fail to get loot, they stay bunny girls) (133) Cecelyne: (No, Niet's suggestion is HIDERS are bunnygirled) (132) Priceless Emerald: (Never once in her text does she imply it is isolated so,) (134) Niet: (No.) (134) Niet: (Searchers are bunny-girls. The losers stay bunny-girls.) (133) Cecelyne: (and what of the hiders?) (136) Danizelle: ((Priests of cecelyne and the coven)) (136) Danizelle: ((After all, this is a cecelynian holiday. it needs needless assholery)) (133) Cecelyne: (Right what happens to them if someoen finds their eggs?) (134) Niet: (Nothing was mentioned?) (136) Danizelle: ((They are returned to normal)) (133) Cecelyne: "It should be clear who the hiders and who the seekers are" (136) Danizelle: "The hiders would be your priests, and us. There must be a challenge, one would think or simply anyone could harass you for your blessing. That certainly wouldn't do (133) Cecelyne: (brb) (136) Danizelle: "The seekers would be whomever happens to be in the area you designate for the year. Why limit your holidays to only one place, and allow the serfs to decline participation at their owhim?" (134) Niet: "Right." (134) Niet: "And only a quarter of a layer?" (133) Cecelyne: Yes (134) Niet: "Is that an acceptable holiday?"| ** (133) Szoreny an identity Solifugae pops up ** (133) Szoreny: "Every Game requires risk though" (136) Danizelle: "Ok, that's interesting (133) Cecelyne: (perception+awareness/invesgitation) (134) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (0) (134) Niet: (Damn dice bot.) (136) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5,3,2,1,1,1 = (4)Danzi should know this (136) Danizelle: ((5)) (132) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,6,5,5,3,3,2 = (3) ** (136) Danizelle bows to the new Yozi. "Exactly so. Risk commisurate with the rewards, as defined by the Mistress of the Laws. Perhaps you have some insight into this idea?" ** (133) Cecelyne: "Yes a game should be more.. celebartory" (133) Szoreny: "Then bunnies hide, Foxes seek?" (137) Royal Rainbow: (too late to roll?) (133) Szoreny: (sure roll) (137) Royal Rainbow: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,4,4,3 = (1) (137) Royal Rainbow: (herp derp) (136) Danizelle: "Bunnies find the eggs, they're safe." (133) Szoreny: "Bunnies Hide, Foxes seek" (134) Niet: "Foxes steal eggs." (133) Szoreny: "exactly!" (133) Szoreny: "And hunt Bunnies" (134) Niet: "And hunt bunnies?" (133) Szoreny: "just the eggs" (136) Danizelle: "Why limitit to foxes? there's all sorts of things that hunt for Bunnies." (134) Niet: "Only eggs." (133) Szoreny: "that does defeat the duality..though multiple teams..." (136) Danizelle: "Eggs get hidden. those who wish the Favor of the Law must seek the eggs. If they find them, they recieve the prize. But the hunt is on, so they must escape the hunters and find their prizes." (134) Niet: "Duality is good." (134) Niet: (What favor of law. The reward was "You get to dedicate this egg to Cecelyne.) (133) Szoreny: "yes.. many teams of hunters... 3" (136) Danizelle: ((Whatever Cecelyne chooses to give them. Obviously.)) (132) Priceless Emerald: "Bunnies hunt eggs, Foxes hunt bunnies, possibly dogs hunt foxes?" Priceless posed (133) Szoreny: "yes.. the hounds can only take from the Foxes" (133) Szoreny: "But what takes from a hound and gives to the bunny?" (134) Niet: "Nothing?" (134) Niet: "Bunnies hide, foxes search and hounds hunt." (134) Niet: "Beyond that would be the unquestionable as the masters." (133) Szoreny: So Bunnies hide eggs, Foxes hunt eggs, Hounds can only hunt foxes? (134) Niet: "Yes." (134) Niet: "And any who fail to end with an egg must remain that way for a year?" (133) Szoreny: "Or a fox" (134) Niet: "Hounds take eggs from foxes?" (133) Szoreny: "No they collect the foxes" (133) Szoreny: A fox who is captured can't have eggs. (134) Niet: "Hmm, so if a fox gets an egg, it's safe?" (133) Szoreny: Unless a hound catches it. (134) Niet: "And the fox loses?" (133) Szoreny: Yes? (134) Niet: "Then we should be foxes." (133) Szoreny: Then who should hide them? (133) Cecelyne: "Anyone with eggst to start" (134) Niet: "No. Bunnies hide them all. SO anyone who has an egg now becomes a bunny." (133) Cecelyne: "and priests would be foxes?" (134) Niet: "Randomly 80% of the rest?" (134) Niet: "Or non-second circles?" (136) Danizelle: "methinks this holiday might become overcomplicated with variables. Perhaps a more simple Holiday competition to start? Our inevitable victory should have something suitably epic in it's complexity. but the more variables we add now, the more attention will be drawn from the majesty of that inevitable day." (134) Niet: "Let citizens be hounds while all others are foxes unless they have eggs?" (134) Niet: (It's fine. This works best for us.) (136) Danizelle: ((Danzi's heading off Szoreny adding yet more complications to the mix)) (134) Niet: (They have an egg, they're bunnies. We go foxes.) (132) Priceless Emerald: (no it doesn't. you've added far more variables that I planned for!) (134) Niet: (Thus, our victory condition is taking the egg. This works perfectly.) (132) Priceless Emerald: (we weren't even supposed to be anything! we were supposed to be judges, walk up to them, take their egg, and keep it instead of hiding it) (134) Niet: (Yes.) (134) Niet: (Szorney vetoed that.) (132) Priceless Emerald: (but, I was TRYING to subtly steed szoreny back to that without him noticing earlier, then you just go "DERP" all over me trying to do that) (136) Danizelle: ((argue another time.)) (134) Niet: (So... You were trying to do something in a way that no one would notice what you were doing, and no one noticed what you were doing.) (134) Niet: (Anyway, this works fine for us.) (134) Niet: (We convince them to participate, Niet PIM's into bunnies, we grab the egg and win.) (132) Priceless Emerald: (eh. Fine. whatever.) ** (133) Cecelyne hands them an hourglass, "You have until the sands run out to pick your location" ** (136) Danizelle: "And how do we signal our choice?" (133) Cecelyne: "The Glass will do it.. or you'll run out of time and be where it is" (136) Danizelle: "Then by your leave?" (133) Cecelyne: yes (136) Danizelle: "Shall we go pick a playground?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "Let's." Priceless stated in a carefully controlled tone." (134) Niet: "Of course." (134) Niet: "And we should talk them into joining after we set it?" (136) Danizelle: "We'll see Niet." (132) Priceless Emerald: (Can we arrange to meet that group in the time provided, Lian?) (132) Priceless Emerald: (successfully?) (134) Niet: (We don't have too. If we talk them into joining after we set it down, it works out just as well, if not better for us.) (133) Louis: (You can in time) (132) Priceless Emerald: (Niet, we need to do it so that we are they and we get the egg first thing) (132) Priceless Emerald: (leaving nothing to chance, whatsoever, there've been enough wrenches thrown in the works already, we might as well cheat on that as well) (134) Niet: (If it auto-transforms them, we don't get to use the benefits of PIM. If we talk them into it, then we'd transform and nuke their mdvs, allowing for brainwashing more easily.) (133) Louis: (you can talk them into it premptively) (132) Priceless Emerald: (uh....) (134) Niet: (Ah, that works.) (132) Priceless Emerald: So, we meet with them. ** (136) Danizelle shifts to an almost human form as we travel, then causes her shadow to seemingly consume her identity, leaving her ewith the pale skin of one of the cannibalistic Dune people. ** ** (133) Louis and his coven seem to be working on building a manse ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow travels along too, not really used to people being more... pursuasive than she is... ** ** (136) Danizelle eyeballs the manse, evaluating the structural soundness of the edifice. ** ** (132) Priceless Emerald glances at Niet to have her begin ** ** (133) Louis its not really horrible but you can tell its more "My first eddifice" so one of theirs is probably just getting into it ** ** (136) Danizelle smiles, then nods deferentially to the infernals, tainted greenish moonsilver tattoos decorating her body, rather like a Lunar's. ** (133) Louis: (niet? emerald? ) (132) Priceless Emerald: (I'm waiting on Niet) (134) Niet: (Was waiting on Emerald.) (134) Niet: "Why are you trying to appease Kimberry? There are other yozis who respond more... pleasantly to attempts to honor them." (133) Louis: "We haven't quite given her enough, don't want to get on her bad side by not doing anything" (134) Niet: "But if you could get on the good side of another yozi at the same time?" (134) Niet: "One who's known for responding to the prayers and wishes of her followers?" (133) Louis: "Someone tossed in a NA artifact and now she gets upset of a coven doesn't give her something spectacular within a year" ** (136) Danizelle looks at the Younger Infernal. "Kimbery can't be pleased save peripherally. Rather like Malfeas cannot forgive." ** (137) Royal Rainbow: (younger infernal?) (132) Priceless Emerald: "The moment you slight Kimbery, even accidentally, you'll have her enmity forever. You might be wise to get in the graces of one or more of the others, so as to protect yourself when that happens." (132) Priceless Emerald: (not you, Louis) (133) Louis: "She takes not being given something priceless as a slight now though" (132) Priceless Emerald: "And we have an opportunity for you to get in the graces of Cecelyne." (134) Niet: "And it doesn't necessarily void your chances to go get into Kimberry's favor afterwards." (133) Louis: "What would we have to do?" (134) Niet: "Hide the egg for fourty days. and assume the appropriate forms. Make sure no one in the form of a fox finds it." (133) Louis: "and what do we get?" (133) Louis: (Manipulation+Socialiness niet) (134) Niet: (Stunt?) (133) Louis: (2) (134) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,1 = (9) +5 conviction channel +4 excellency (134) Niet: (21) (133) Louis: "it might be worth it.." (136) Danizelle: "Cecelyne defines the Laws of the Demon Realm, just as Malfeas rules it. Even her siblings must abide, save the Dragon. It's written into their very natures." (133) Louis: "and we'd just have to hold off for 40 days?" (132) Priceless Emerald: "And assume the appropriate forms for an upcoming celebration Cecelyne is throwing in honor of the reclamation." she pointed out. (133) Louis: "But we could do both" (134) Niet: "So long as you succeed at the first." ** (137) Royal Rainbow litterally bursts at the seams "Come on! Just do the plan already! Quit lolly-gagging about and do it! Commit to the plan!" ** (133) Louis: (2 RR) (133) Louis: (Cha+Presense) (137) Royal Rainbow: (Using Crowned with Fury) (133) Louis: (k) (137) Royal Rainbow: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) + 10 excelency, +2 CWF +2 stunt (137) Royal Rainbow: (12) (133) Louis: "Alright.. I"ll ge the others?" ** (137) Royal Rainbow nods ** (133) Louis: He moves to gather up the others ** (132) Priceless Emerald glances to make sure Niet's ready ** (132) Priceless Emerald: "By the way, thanks." she told RR ** (134) Niet focuses, activating her shintai and assuming the form of a fox-woman. ** ** (136) Danizelle smiles and pats RR on the shoulder. "Maybe not so bad. We'll see won't we?" ** (133) Louis: (I presume niet is smart enough to wait for them to comeback over and say "I need to do thsi for the rite) ** (137) Royal Rainbow stands proudly "Its what I do" ** (134) Niet: "Thanks pony!" ** (134) Niet hugs the pony, before resuming her wait. ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow half-hugs neit in response ** ** (133) Louis brings his coven over ** ** (136) Danizelle stands aside and watches, appearing to evaluate both covens from the sideline ** ** (134) Niet glances at the coven. ** (134) Niet: "And you're ready for this?" ** (137) Royal Rainbow stands near the front of the coven ** ** (133) Louis nods with his group ** ** (134) Niet raises her hands, forming her essence into a barrage of thousands of orangish needles, resembling carrots. As Louis nods, Niet drops her hands, sending an endless barrage of glowing carrots to bombard the group. As the dust clears, it should reveal a coven composed entirely of bunny-girls. ** ** (133) Louis looks down confused ** ** (136) Danizelle slips away while the coven's being barraged by Niet, distracted by the transformations, hunting for the prize. ** ** (132) Priceless Emerald glances them over, asking, "How do you feel?" of the bunnygirls ** ** (137) Royal Rainbow holds a hoof up to her mouth, chuckling a bit at louis's coven's reaction ** (134) Niet: "See, you're bunnies now. That's what Cecelyne wanted. And really, the form of herbivores suit you. (133) Louis: "..and then what do we do?" ** (134) Niet grins toothily as she advances on Louis. "You're the type to get cowed by the yozis and do exactly as you're told, aren't you, you like taking orders. You thrive off obeying, off knowing your place. You've always been a rather terrified little prey, haven't you?" ** (134) Niet: (Golden years, want becomes need, obeying orders.) (134) Niet: (Stunt?) (134) Niet: "You're far more cute this way. In fact, I could just eat you right up." (133) Louis: (2) (134) Niet: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (6) +5 conviction channe (2 dice stunt, 2 dice specialty for spreading cute, 5 dice from golden years. 3 excellency)l (134) Niet: (12) (136) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (4) (133) Louis: they nod at it.. (134) Niet: "So, really, what you need to do is obey mistress Emerald, isn't it?" ** (132) Priceless Emerald smiled invitingly to go along with Niet's instruction ** (133) Louis: (manipulation+Presense) ** (136) Danizelle walks back out and resumes her position to the side, probably not even having been noticed missing, and watches the proceedings. ** (134) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,4,2,1 = (5) dark claws seize dark hearts (132) Priceless Emerald: (for niet, right?) (133) Louis: (yes for niet) ** (136) Danizelle watches. ** ** (133) Louis nods with the rest ** (133) Louis: (you got them how are you going to handle the Holiday) (134) Niet: (We have an egg. Niet can PIM eggs into existence. If we leave hell for fourty days, say to go take or build stuff, we win.) (134) Niet: (RR will need artifact armor/weapons and Niet has a few crafting projects of her own she wants to do. If Danzi also wants time, it could be good to wait to take Thorns. IE: For Auto to finish.) (133) Louis: (you could abuse the hell out of time int he puzzle manse and not leave the area) (132) Priceless Emerald: (in what way, set it off outside the manse, then flee in with bunny girls and egg?) (137) Royal Rainbow: (this really sounds like some fun :3) (133) Louis: (yeah) (134) Niet: (Sounds good to me.) ** (136) Danizelle will be collecting bits and parts for her helltech genesis madness experiments while we are here ** (134) Niet: (How much time does that give us?) (137) Royal Rainbow: (I'll think about the artifact later on... I need to head to bed (134) Niet: (And can we wyld shape up materials inside?) (133) Louis: 120 days? (132) Priceless Emerald: (I should look into social boosting artifacts (132) Priceless Emerald: (but i should ALSO get sleep) (134) Niet: (Cool.) (137) Royal Rainbow: (mmm) (134) Niet: (But no FC access?) (134) Niet: (Also, if we have 120 days, Niet's going to essence 6, you said crafting counts as meditating toward SWLIHN?) (132) Priceless Emerald: Niet: isn't the inside of the manse not-appropriate in atmosphere? (134) Niet: (In Malfeas?) (133) Louis: (or you can abuse the manse, play the game and win Szorzeny's respect) ** (136) Danizelle would like to deal with ancient-ass Solar exalt in puzzle manse soon too ** (134) Niet: (Right, if we're in the manse, can Niet buy SWLIHN ascendency mantle and people use the time as the meditation for 6 when they go that way? ** (136) Danizelle will play the game. But will cheat horribly. No one said snakes couldn't hunt everyone involved and jack their SWAG ** (132) Priceless Emerald: *gives Danizelle a large bag with SWAG printed on it, so she can be inconspicuous* (133) Louis: actually i we can decide over time what you want to do (133) Louis: it doesn't have to be now (134) Niet: This is true. ** (137) Royal Rainbow will probably play the game too, since it can be fun to be powerful :D ** (132) Priceless Emerald: (either way, I should nyquil up and pass out, XP? (137) Royal Rainbow: (Same, gawd.) (137) Royal Rainbow: (xp?) (133) Louis: (4) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights